hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara
Esta página e propriedade de Joaquim7210 * Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara (ア ル カ ー ド 次郎 栗 栗 カ ラ ラ ラ ラ ラ uri uri uri kuri) Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara A young prodigy who took the test to become a hunter at the age of 13 members of the protection society the chimeras ants new menbro of the zodiacs. Appearence A young man of medium stature with dark hair and dark skin with yellow eyes with a tattoo, opens up and disappears on the skin in his hand, because of his power he may ben slender for his age and gentle feis, but with an empty eye. A few years later he had a good height and a good physical shape. Ookurikara Lost Kid Age 12.jpg|13 Age Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara Age 8.jpg|5 Age Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara Age 17.png|18 Age Personality Background A young man with a dream become one of the greatest hunter in the world and splendidly learn to see him dream and create and of course hunt. Plot Hunter Exam arc Heavens Arena arc Greed Island arc Protection Society the Chimeras Ants Equipment ' Katana: '''Katana before using nen wore a katana given by her father. He only occasionally uses and practice with friends. Made from a material that was found in the Black Continent and infused with an aura of nor difficult to describe an item that is enlightened, as a weapon of the family passed from father to son. ' Hunter License': is received upon someone passing the Hunter Exam.A hunter license is a type of card given exclusively to Hunters after they pass the Hunting Exam, which proves the status of the owner and has multiple benefits. It offers free access to most public services and permission to go virtually anywhere in the world without a visa. It also grants the ability to kill without facing great legal consequences, although there are exceptions. A hunter's license also grants access to protected information, as well as being an easy way to get a job. In addition, there are collectors willing to buy it for a fortune that would sustain the Hunter's family for generations. ' Schoolbag: Randoseru A purse given by his mother made of an insanely strong material made for the necessities of travel. ''' First Aid Kit:''' A gift from her sister she knows he gets, hurts easily and does not take care of one's injury, extra help only when he gets hurt in morning trainings. Abilities & Powers 'Pescador: ' Sempre que eu poderia pegar alguns peixes quando comida jovem e fácil. '''Enhanced Strength: '''His strength in between was assessed between the examiners before the hunter's test and relatively alts, although in a Zetsu staging when his nen was released emitted, a visibly strong aura and gave a punch Visca Forest Preserve to if, feed during the test of survival, and fight with groups of Man-faced Ape. After his training with Biscuit he was able to cut rocks the size of expensive with his sword. But the front when gon and killua asked for help to practice, they went to killua's house where he bribered the first and the third door with a hand that left Zebro suppressed. '''Immense Speed and Reflexes: Since small his speed reflexes have been trained to compare to that of Kaito but, the most remarkable and still manage to feel and deviate, killua attacks using godspeed which draws much attention in the home of the family Zoldyck and Zeno. Preternatural Perception: '''What attracts attention more insane perception, what allows to perceive something to someone that can or can not cause problems, to the point of only opening near the quele, which he trusts ama outside this distrusts everyone around him almost a detector, of walking problem which makes evaluating observe all. '''Immense Agility: '''Agile enough to divert projectiles and a few punches from his father, take the punch from the killua and hit the Morow. '''Advanced Stamina: '''Covers you complete the survival test and run without stopping marry and fight with creature bands for a week your week is at the maximum being able to stay 10 days without sleep. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''As seen by the examining by his, it resists in the test that if they subsisted to fight cold pain fear, poisons nothingness affected the participant 721 in the, exam 400 for hunter but this only shows how much he was well, trained a jewelry among the jewels. '''Enhanced Vision: Vision accurate and so good that it allows to see almost 100% in the dark. Enhanced Hearing: 'Your hearing is as good as it can determine, your target's position within a radius of at least 25 meters, so that it is improved to the point of hearing all the people from the top of a 100-story hotel. '''Healing Factor: '''Being able to heal from minor injuries in some, days with wound healing that would take hours to heal, broken ribs bones, fractures, cuts, piercings, lesions, funny toxins that this is a high preservation way of your mad animal beast . ' Master Swordsman: '''His fencing is notable being ranked as one of the best in the world endowed with knowledge, and expertise his style to battle and the Shindo Muso Ryu but in his spare time like, to train other styles like the one of his family that currently, and a legend that must be preserved as family treasure likes to train, all possible styles of fencing. '''Master Weapon Specialist: '''Although known and know how to use, many types of weapons prefer white weapons for the simple reason that they do not make so much noise. '''Keen Intellect: '''His intelligence is so potent that he finished the deadliest game of all in 6 months. '''Master Strategist: '''His intelligence to arrest, criminal that endanger humanity and notable for the, which Giant spoke but lacks little to become excellent in this. '''Zoological Knowledg: '''His knowledge about animals and his favorites are feline & canidian mammals, reptiles, insects, but his knowledge spread to other areas, such as animals that are cited in the book of the black continent that are confidential. '''Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant : '''He does not do much his style but his, knowledge about martial arts and vast to the point that, even disarmed and a concideravel threat for any opponent. '''Adaptabilidade aprimorada: It does not matter Cold or not, Heat in the Snow or mountain it is enough 20 minutes I me, I am accustomed to almost everything. Stealth Expert: His presence almost disappears, completely without needing to hide or hunt. ' Emotional Control: '''The controlled emotional is almost impossible to get out of the serious only on rare occasions that happens soon apois of a a strong votade what motivates to get up and move on. Nen His father, whenever he had time, trained with his son nen, which resulted in a quick apprenticeship, a basic month 'Ten, ''Zetsu'', ''Ren'', and ''Hatsu'', before receiving his permit for the hunter test. But later, after the examination of hunter, he learned the advanced form of nen with a nickname, '''Blue Topaz of Biscuit Krueger cause of his nen resembling the forms of water, so departed to succeed in creating his own Special Ability. gyo: ''A good tactic to find items, cheap to sell expensive a great tour to make money, talented people make great materials. ''In: ''It was difficult to learn, if more to create a skill on top of that. ''En: In case of emergency can move, and fight create a field of 50 meters stopped that field can, if it spreads to 200 meters. Shu: ''I can increase the shearing power of my sword to the maximum with Ko. ''Ko: My punch gets stronger with ko but it does not make my style. Ken: My armor works with this technique. Ryu: The way to use the aura that I have not fully mastered but I will succeed. Jiro is a magician and becomes an expert when he manifests his nen beast with the name of his special ability Dragon Hunter. |} Stolen Abilities |} Former Stolen Abilities |} Quotes Trivia Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Conjurer Category:Specialist Category:Terrorist Hunter